prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX Medley for 3D Theater
is a 7 minute song that appears in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Purikyua mōdo ni SWITCH ON! On'nanoko no minagiru yūki Subete wa koko kara hajimaru~ Purikyua GO! (Hey! Hey! ...3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3,! GOGO!) Hikaridasu no yami wo koete itoshī kimochi Hāto kara hāto e tsutawatte iru yo Nazo wa itsuka tokiakasare hirogaru sekai Asu e no tobira wa min'na to (SWITCH ON!) Akeru! GO! (3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow) Kono yo no hate mo, jikan no kabe demo Mirakuru umare no kirakira sodachi yo koete iku! Wow Wow Pawafuru Kawaii ganbaru gāruzu Abunai! Zettai! Makenai! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. SWITCH ON! Anata ni deaeta (Arigatō!) Min'na ni deaeta (yeah!) Kiseki wa derakkusu isshindōtai Purikyua Ureshi namida ga kirakira (Susumou!) Mirai wa, mirrorball (Kiki kirakira) Shizuku no naka ni utsutta sekai wa hitotsu (Tsunagatte iru nda yo) Umareta toki ni mo oyoida Naita tte massugu ni hikari e Dayo ne! Shinken shōbu idonda (Dekita!) Chō ganbatte koronda (Daijōbu yo-) Gamushara demo (Ah!) Musubareteta "Hitori hitori ga hitoshiku itoshī" kono michi (yeah!) Zettai muni no sonzai (Kimi wa) Zettai, min'na taisetsu (miracle) Saikō no kiseki wa, (Yoberu mono) Kiseki janai yo ai shinjiru thank you for all... Hanabira wa tabidatte mo miki wa nokoru yo Kirameki wo tane ni takushite inochi wa meguru Yūki wo ne gyutto kyutto hikitsui dakara Kanarazu ya tsugi no season saite miseru yo listen...me wo tojite mimi wo sumashite listen...kanjiru tsunagaru inochi tsutawaru kibou inner voice DoReMiFa sora ni lalala hamingu Mezamete shimau kokoro no chikara SaShiSuSe sora wa harebare hareyaka Shiawase utau merodi ni narou Min'na no egao min'na no kimochi thank you for all...arigatō ga ippai "Purikyua Purikyua MAX HEART!" "Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu Sutā!" "Yes! Purikyua 5 Go Go!" "Furesshu Purikyua!" "Hātokyatchi Purikyua" "Suīto Suīto Purikyua Suīto Purikyua!" (Shūgō! ) Mirakuru min'na kuru! Kirakira kawaii daishūgō(sure go!) Karafuru wandafuru! Inochi ga hanasaku reinbō(sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua) Hoshi ga kirameku sora wo miagereba a・a・a・a・ai~☆ Nani ga taisetsu nanoka miete kuru A・ha・ha・ha・high! Puripuri・Puritī (Puri・Puritī) Kyua・Kyua・Kyūtī (Kyua・Kyūtī) Ōru Sutā・Byūtī (Ōru Sutā・Byūtī) Kimeru toki wa, kimeru yo!(yeah!) Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira kawaii daishūgō(sure go!) Karafuru wandafuru inochi ga hanasaku reinbō!(sure go!) Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira shūgō Purikyua (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua go! go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua dash sure go!) WE GOTTA POWER! Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu! Hāto ni min'na motteru nemuranai hoshi Yumemiru yūki to chikara ga Purikyua nanda ne Gyutto te wo tsunaide katachi ni shiyou Shinji au shunkan no mugen eien ni wasurenai yo (Min'na to Purikyua no pawā wo...Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu!) |-|Kanji= プリキュアモードにSWITCH ON! 女の子のみなぎる勇気 すべてはここから始まる～ プリキュアGO! (Hey! Hey! …3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3,! GOGO!) 光りだすの 闇を越えて 愛しいキモチ ハートからハートへ 伝わっているよ 謎はいつか解き明かされ 広がる世界 未来(あす)への扉は みんなと(SWITCH ON!)開ける! GO! (3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow) この世の果ても、時間の壁でも ミラクル生まれの キラキラ育ちよ 超えていく! Wow Wow ぱわふるKawaiiがんばるガールズ アブナイ! 絶対! 負けない! プリキュアモードに da. da. da. da. SWITCH ON! あなたに出逢えた(ありがとう!) みんなに出逢えた(yeah!) 奇跡はデラックス 一心同体プリキュア 嬉しナミダが きらきら(進もう!) 未来は、mirrorball(嬉々 kirakira) しずくのなかに映った 世界は1つ (つながっているんだよ) 生まれたときにも泳いだ 泣いたって まっすぐに 光へ だよね! 真剣勝負 挑んだ(できた!) 超がんばって ころんだ(大丈夫よー) がむしゃらでも(Ah!)結ばれてた 「ひとりひとりが等しくいとしい」この道(yeah!) 絶対無二の存在(きみは) 絶対、みんなたいせつ(miracle) 最高の奇跡は、(呼べるもの) 奇跡じゃないよ アイ(=愛×I)信じる thank you for all… 花びらは旅立っても 幹は残るよ キラメキを種に托して 生命(いのち)はめぐる 勇気をねギュっとキュっと 引き継いだから 必ずや次のseason 咲いてみせるよ listen…目を閉じて 耳を澄まして listen…感じる つながるイノチ つたわるキボウinner voice ドレミファ空に lalalaハミング 目覚めてしまう こころのチカラ サシスセ空は ハレバレ晴れやか 幸せ歌う メロディになろう みんなの笑顔 みんなのキモチ thank you for all… ありがとうがいっぱい 「プリキュア プリキュア MAX HEART!」 「スパスパスパーク スプラッシュスター!」 「Yes! プリキュア5 Go Go!」 「フレッシュプリキュア!」 「ハートキャッチ プリキュア」 「スイート スイート プリキュア スイートプリキュア!」 (集合!) ミラクルみんな来る! キラキラkawaii大集合(sure go!) カラフルワンダフル! 生命(いのち)が花咲く レインボー(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア) 星がキラめく空を 見上げれば a・a・a・a・愛～☆ 何が大切なのか 観えてくる A・ha・ha・ha・high! プリプリ・プリティー(プリ・プリティー) キュア・キュア・キューティー(キュア・キューティー) オールスター・ビューティー(オールスター・ビューティー) キメルときは、キメルよ!(yeah!) ミラクル みんな来る キラキラkawaii大集合(sure go!) カラフルワンダフル 生命が花咲く レインボー!(sure go!) ミラクル みんな来る キラキラ集合プリキュア (プリキュア キュア プリキュア go! go!) (プリキュア キュア プリキュア dash sure go!) WE GOTTA POWER! プリキュア オールスターズ! ハートにみんな持ってる 眠らない星 夢見る勇気とチカラが プリキュアなんだね ぎゅっと手をつないで カタチにしよう 信じあう瞬間の無限 永遠に 忘れないよ (みんなと プリキュアの パワーを… プリキュアオールスターズ!) |-| English= SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure mode! We are girls who are overflowing with courage This is the place where everything will begin~Pretty Cure GO! (Hey! Hey! ...3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3,! GOGO!) Let you beautiful feelings shine beyond the darkness Let them be passed from heart to heart Someday you will solve its mystery and spread it throughout the world Everyone is at the door that leads toward the tomorrow (SWITCH ON!) Open it! GO! (3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow) Through this world will end, beyond the wall of time however A sparkling miracle will be born and will continue to grow! Wow Wow! We are the powerful, cute and hard working girls It will be dangerous! Absolutely! But we will never lose! SWITCH ON! To Pretty Cure mode da da da da After meeting you (Thank you) After meeting everyone (yeah!) With the hearts of Pretty Cure, we will create a Miracle Deluxe With sparkling tears of happiness (I will press forward) The future, mirrorball (It’s a sparkling crises) The droplets that are reflected onto the world (Are connected) I was reborn in this time to swim Toward the light while weeping That’s right! This will be a serious victory, I will win this match {I’m ready!) I will work super hard, wish me luck, even if I fail (Alright!-) I maybe a daredevil (Ah) But I will be forever be bound On by one I will walk down the many paths that are laid out before me There is no better way to live Absolutely, it is important that everyone (miracle) Call on the greatest miracle Believing in love is a miracle alone thank you for all... These petals that fell from the tree will begin its journey All of us entrust our lives to their shining seeds Hold on tightly to your courage and you will Be able to watch the next season bloom before you Listen…. Close your eyes and listen carefully Listen….To your inner voice which speaks of hope during hard times DoReMiFa The sky is humming It awakens a power that resides within our closed hearts SaShiSuSe The sky is bright and cheerful To remind everyone to smile I will sing this song of happiness Thank you all….we are full of thanks “Pretty Cure MAX HEART!” “Super Super Sparkle Splash Star!” “Yes! Pretty 5 Go Go!” “Fresh Pretty” “Heartcatch Pretty Cure” “Suite Suite Pretty Suite Pretty Cure! Assemble! Everyone is full of miracles! The sparkling and cute gathering(sure go!) Colorful and wonderful! Life is blooming like a rainbow(sure go!) (Pretty Cure・ Cure・ Pretty Cure) I look up and see a star shining in the sky a・a・a・a・ai~☆ These seven are important to me A・ha・ha・ha・high! PrettyPretty ・ Pretty (Pretty ・Pretty) (Cure ・ Cure ・ Cutie (Cure ・ Cutie) (All Star・ Beauty (All Star・ Beauty) It is time to decide!(yeah!) Everyone is full of miracles! A sparkling and cute gathering(sure go!) (Colorful and wonderful! Life is blooming like a rainbow!(sure go!) Everyone is full of miracles! A gathering of sparkling Pretty Cure! (Pretty Cure・ Cure・ Pretty Cure go! go!) (Pretty Cure・ Cure・ Pretty Cure dash sure go!) WE GOTTA POWER! Pretty Cure All Stars! Sleeping within everyone’s hearts is a star With your dreaming courage and power Pretty Cure Our tightly clasped hands will form a shape And in this moment for all eternity, we will never forget (With the power of everyone and Pretty Cure…..Pretty Cure All Stars!) Audio Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Music